The Scars We Hide
by LadyErestor83
Summary: The Lady Advisor of Imladris wants nothing but happiness for Erestor, but he will not let her see him for who he truly is..Now even Glorfindel is determined to find out why.. NON SLASH..cowritten with Tamuril2
1. Chapter 1

The Scars We Hide By:  
>Erestor83 and Tamuril2<p>Notes from Erestor83: this is a co-written fan fiction...all things Tolkien do not belong to either of us...could you imagine if they did? lol...Morsilme belongs to Tamuril2 and Hadereth belongs to me...Elithraniel also belongs to me..keep in mind, there may be additional OC's on Tamuril's end, so these will probably not be the only OC's you see..pairings: ErestorOC and Glorfindel/OC

CHAPTER 1

Erestor sat in the library, working as always. The other elves of Imladris were busy making merry with the celebration of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's arrival in Imladris. He tried to block out the noise, but to avail. He rolled his eyes to himself as he heard a knock at the door.

" Enter."

He heard the door faintly as it opened then closed. He kept himself drawn into his work as he heard a book drop on his desk.

" Lord Erestor?"

Erestor looked up. There stood the Lady Advisor of Imladris and was only called as such because she was, of course, female. Erestor never understood how this particular elf had even come to be an Advisor. Her wit could never outmatch his own. After realizing he had not answered her, Erestor took a deep breath.

" Yes Lady Elithraniel?"

Elithraniel forced a smile.

" This is the book I borrowed from the library my Lord."

Erestor glared at her.

" Do you think I did not know that?"

Elithraniel swallowed. She knew the temper of Erestor and did not want to invoke such emotion from him.

" I thought that perhaps you had forgotten had I borrowed them."

"FORGOTTEN!"

Erestor stood from his chair.

" Do you mean to imply that you believe I would forget such a thing?"

Elithraniel shook her head.

"No, my Lord. I just..."

"Get out."

Erestor walked to the door and opened it. Elithraniel nodded solemnly and walked out of the library. She watched the door slam and began to wonder exactly why Erestor was so cold to her.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: This story is co-written by Erestor83 and myself, Tamuril2. We don't own anything of Tolkien's. Trust me you'd definitely know if we did…lol…Also, we aren't making any profit out of this (i.e. Money)…

**Notes from Tamuril2**: It is a non-slash fic. The only things that are ours are the OC's; Morsilme and are mine, and Hadereth and Elithraniel are Erestor83's.

**Pairings**: Erestor/OC and Glorfindel/OC

Chapter 2

Glorfindel hummed to himself as he headed towards the library. He was in high spirits today. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had just arrived today and all the elves of Imladris were busy preparing for the grand feast this night. Glorfindel was equally excited as he would be able to listen to the latest news from Lothlorien from his good friend Haldir.

Just as he arrived at the library door it opened and Lady Elithraniel was rushed out by Erestor with the words _'Get out'_. Glorfindel started at the rudeness and wondered what the elleth could've done to garner such heated words. As soon as the door closed he stepped in front on Elithraniel.

"Is everything alright, My Lady?" he asked.

"It's Erestor. He's angry with me…again."

"Why?"

"I insinuated that he'd forgotten about the books I borrowed. I never meant to insult him," Elithraniel replied, frowning in frustration, "It seems as if nothing I do pleases him."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. The noise of the preparations is most likely the cause of his bad mood."

"Ahhhh," Elithraniel nodded in understanding, though she was still hurt at the rude treatment. He didn't have to take his frustrations out on her. It seemed as though every time she was near him he got flustered and annoyed.

"Go enjoy yourself, My Lady. I'll deal with Erestor."

"Alright, My Lord," Elithraniel said, and walked away. Glorfindel watched her disappear behind a corner and then knocked on the library door. A muffled grunt was heard and then a reluctant 'Come in'. He stepped in and stood before the dark haired ellon's desk, a frown on his fair face. After a while Erestor looked up.

"Can I help you, or did you merely come to stare at me?"

"That was rude of you to yell at Elithraniel. She did nothing wrong."

"**SHE IMPLIED THAT I'D FORGOTTEN ABOUT HER BORROWED BOOKS**!" Erestor exploded, standing up.

He was tired of people barging in and making so much noise. He had important work to do and beside, why did Elithraniel have to tell Glorfindel what had happened?

"You don't need to yell," Glorfindel replied, "Why are you always angry with her. She's nothing but kind to you."

"I'm not RUDE to her!"

"Yes you are. Why? I don't see…" Glorfindel trailed off, a look of inspiration dawning on his face. He gazed at Erestor in a new light. Erestor glared at him.

"What now?"

"You love her," Glorfindel announced.

"I-I do not!" Erestor sputtered quickly, too quickly. Glorfindel grinned and Erestor folded his arms.

"Yes you do. That would explain why you act the way you do towards her. You're nervous!"

"I am not!"

"Are so and don't bother denying it. I can see it now."

"I'm leaving," Erestor announced as he grabbed a handful of manuscripts and headed towards the door. Glorfindel smirked.

"Fine, but I know the truth now."

Erestor opened the door and turned to give a final glare at the tall ellon.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER," he stated firmly, punctuating each word hard. And with that he strutted away. Glorfindel smiled at the retreating figure.

"Are so…"

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, it's just a bad day...so I am sorry it's short...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor walked through the numerous halls of the Last Homely House. He finally made it to his rooms and went inside, deciding he did not want to see anyone else that day. He set everything he was carrying down on his desk and sat down on his couch. Why did that damned Elithraniel make things so difficult? and how DARE Glorfindel accuse him of being in love with her? He felt like grabbing the nearest blunt object and hitting someone with it. He shed his robes and went to lay on his bed. He was not tired, but only wanted to rest a few moments before that obnoxious blond elf came knocking on his door. Erestor never knew a moments peace. Elithraniel constantly thinking she was out doing him, Glorfindel and his immense chatter, the Scribes asking him every two minutes where something was...

Erestor put a pillow over his face. It was too much for him to bare at times. He threw the pillow to the floor and began to walk back to the sitting room. Why did everyone purposefully try to annoy him? Was there something that attracted all irritating elves to him? Erestor rolled his eyes at himself as he sat on the couch once again. They all just thought he was an ill tempered, cold hearted Advisor. Someone with no feelings. Erestor laughed. He could not prove them wrong or else they would want to be around him all the time. Suddenly, there was a knock at Erestor's door. Sighing, he stood and answered it. He felt like groaning when he saw who stood there. It was Elithraniel.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

The Scars We Hide By:

Erestor83 and Tamuril2

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: *looks around* Nope Middle-Earth and its characters still doesn't belong to either of us (i.e. that means no profit, money, or ownership, etc…yep, none).

**Notes from Tamuril2**: Erestor83 and I just wanted to make sure it was understood that this is set **Pre-FOTR**. Also, sorry for the late update (my muses deserted me!).

**Pairings**: Erestor/OC and Glorfindel/OC

Chapter 4

For several moments neither one, Elithraniel or Erestor, said anything. Then Elithraniel cleared her throat softly and thrust a document at him. Erestor blinked and then settled for a glare, which he leveled at her.

"I went to get a book and saw this," Elithraniel tried, hoping he would take it now. Erestor's reply was only more silence and narrowing his eyes. She lowered the manuscript, unsure of herself now. When she had seen the document lying on his desk, she'd recognized it as important and hurried to bring it to the ellon, hoping her kind act would clear some of the tension between them both.

"And you brought it here because?" he finally answered, eyebrow rising. Elithraniel couldn't help but notice that one section of his hair was slightly out of place, making him look rather handsome from her point of view. Elithraniel shook her head viciously, shocked at her own thoughts. What was that? She'd better leave before she did something stupid…like fix the unruly hair. Oh, wouldn't that go over well?

"It's for the –"

"I can see that."

Elithraniel couldn't miss the condescension in his tone, even if she wished to. Irritation at the unfair treatment rose up quickly, yet she forcefully pushed it back down. She couldn't allow herself to lose control like that. She was older than that.

_Patience, Elithraniel. He's merely tired from the preparations for the Lothlorien feast._ She reasoned to herself. Satisfied with her explanation, Elithraniel turned her attention back to Erestor.

"You need it," Elithraniel attempted again. As soon as it left her lips though she knew she'd phrased it wrong. What was wrong with her? She could talk to a room full of bickering nobles and get them to agree within a half hour, yet she could never seem to say the right things to the one ellon who she truly admired.

Erestor instantly tensed. How dare she insinuate that he'd forgotten it!

_You DID forget it! _His inner voice of reason butted in.

_She didn't have to mention it though…_

"That came out wrong," she hurriedly inserted before Erestor could voice his anger. Erestor's eyebrow went higher.

"I meant I thought you might need it…well, you already know that…I mean…AHHHH!" Elithraniel finished with a frustrated yell. She tossed the manuscript at a surprised Erestor and stormed away. Erestor blinked once, slowly, watching the elleth march angrily down the hall, and closed his door. He shook his head. What was that about?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm an idiot! I'm a complete and total **IDIOT**!" Elithraniel wailed to the deserted hall. How could she have been so stupid as to run off? She had looked like an idiot – she was an idiot!

"I think that's a rather harsh thing to say about oneself, Milady," a voice interrupted from behind her. Elithraniel whirled. So much for the deserted hall part, now someone had witness her mental break down. She came face to face with a tall ellon. He had long, midnight black hair and dark eyes. His face was thin and had high cheek bones.

"I apologize, hir nin, I thought this hall deserted. I did not mean to intrude."

"My, aren't we diplomatic?" the ellon teased back. Against her will, Elithraniel chuckled. Not many had the nerve to contradict, or tease her; the exception being mainly Erestor, for criticizing, and Glorfindel, teasing.

"I suppose so. My name is Elithraniel, Lady Advisor of Imladris," Elithraniel said, putting out her hand.

"That explains the diplomacy," the ellon replied, as he kissed her hand. "Yet that does not explain why you're distressed."

Elithraniel sighed at that and she looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, or pry. I was merely worried," the ellon hastily said.

"No, you didn't offend me. I'm just frustrated, is all."

"Oh? Might I know why? Sometimes it helps to have a second opinion."

"Are you sure you're not a diplomat?" Elithraniel asked with a smile, which faded quickly, "I think I'm in love."

"Really? That's wonderful, my dear…but why would you call yourself an idiot for that?"

Elithraniel sighed again. "Whenever I'm around him I can't seem to say anything right. I insult him more often than not."

"Don't worry, dear, that happens sometimes. If he's truly meant for you it'll work out in the end."

"I suppose," Elithraniel replied.

"Trust me."

Something about the way he said that rang wrong with Elithraniel, but she dismissed it as nerves and smiled at him.

"Alright."

"Might I know who the lucky ellon is that has captured your heart so? Maybe if I see him I could talk to him."

"Maybe…"

"Well?"

"Erestor. His name is Erestor."

Maybe it was the lighting in the hallway, or her nerves again, but Elithraniel could've sworn that a strange glint appeared in the ellon's eyes at the name.

"Do you know him, hir nin?"

"Wha…No! I've only heard of the Seneschal by reputation."

"Ah…"

"Well, we had better get ready. I heard there's to be a feast tonight."

"Yes," Elithraniel agreed, then paused, "I'm sorry. In all the confusion, I forgot to ask you your name. Could you tell me now? I would like to know to whom I owe thanks for advice."

"How rude of me," the ellon replied with a smile, "My name is Hadereth."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Erestor83: it's that time again**

**Hadereth: you're not serious.**

**Erestor83: yes. yes I am. **

**Hadereth: *groans* oh no. you're going to make me do it right?**

**Erestor83: *nods proudly* Yup**

**Hadereth: *groans again* of course...Neither Erestor83 or Tamuril2 own anything from LOTR..they are not making any profit from this work of fiction.. Tamuril2 owns my friend Morsilme and Erestor83 *growls* owns Elithraniel and Me (duh)**

**Erestor83: *rolls eyes* on with the fic..**

CHAPTER 5

*THE HALL OF FIRE*

Elithraniel saw Erestor enter alone as usual. She wanted to approach him and apologize for angering him so many times, but she knew that would just anger him again. She was so lost in thought that she did not hear who came up beside her.

" Lady Elithraniel."

Erestor. Oh no. Elithraniel swallowed hard.

" Good Evening Lord Erestor."

Erestor folded his arms across his chest.

" You partake in this nonsense? It does not surprise me."

Elithraniel fought the urge to defend herself. She simply nodded.

" I enjoy every feast we have. Even when there is new company."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" New company?"

Elithraniel nodded again, but this time in confusion. Erestor had every name of every elf in Imladris, yet he did not know of one that had arrived?

" Yes My Lord."

Erestor narrowed his eyes at Elithraniel.

" From where does he hail?"

Elithraniel shurgged.

" I know not. I only know his name."

Erestor rolled his eyes in exasperation.

" TELL ME THE NAME THEN!"

Elithraniel swallowed hard.

" H-Hadereth. Lord Hadereth."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The Scars We Hide By:

Erestor83 and Tamuril2

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: Don't own this even in our dreams…well, maybe there, but that's about as far as it goes…Don't get any profit either from any of this.

**Notes from Tamuril2**: I'm going to try and make sure that my updates on this story are not late ones, but I can't promise anything. I will promise try very, very hard though.

**Pairings**: Erestor/OC and Glorfindel/OC

Chapter 6

Elithraniel wasn't sure why, but, at the mention of Hadereth's name, Erestor noticeably paled. This in turn caused her to worry. Erestor had an almost perfect control over his emotions and as such, did not usually show them enough that anyone would notice. What was wrong? Why would that name bother him so?

***START FLASHBACK***

"_Lord Hadereth, we have found him." Erestor heard Glanhelmion, Captain of the Guards, announce. He held his breath, wishing against all odds that Hadereth would let it go at that. Maybe…._

"_Good. Bring him in."_

_Erestor schooled his face quickly and made it an impassive blank. He was already in trouble. It was best not to invoke more punishment by showing fear. He was quickly brought in and held before Hadereth. Hadereth smiled._

"_Why do you insist on playing these games, Erestor?"_

"…"

"_You know you cannot win, don't you?"_

"…"

"_Answer me!"_

"_I will win."_

"_Ha, as if that could happen! You are weak, pathetic! You don't have the capabilities to win against me. Maybe if you were stronger….better…you could, but you're not, and as such, will always lose."_

_That statement hurt worse than any whip could and Erestor bit his tongue to stop from saying something that would surly cause him to be punished more. Hadereth grabbed his hair and twisted it._

"_What? Nothing to say?"_

"…"

"_You're pathetic," Hadereth said, turning away from him, "Take him to the dungeons."_

***END FLASHBACK***

"Lord Erestor?" Elithraniel tried again for the third time. Now she was really worried. Erestor might not like her, but he'd never ignored her like this before.

"Lord Erestor!"

"Hmmm…Yes?"

"Lord Erestor, are you alright? You're pale."

"I'm fine," Erestor answered absentmindedly, still somewhat stuck in the past. Elithraniel frowned, unconvinced.

"You don't look fine to me."

At this Erestor glared at her. "I said I was fine. Now leave me be."

"No, I won't. You're obviously ill, or something, let me help you."

"I said leave me be! I don't want you!" Erestor said, barely keeping his voice down. He turned around quickly and stormed out of the room, ellons parting for him as he went. Erestor knew he had to get out of here; he had to think about what he should do. Elithraniel stood rooted to the floor as she watched him go. Erestor was obviously not alright, despite what he claimed. After a few minutes she rushed after, intent on making him tell her what was wrong. She only wanted to help, could he not see that?

Elithraniel hurried through the doorway and into the darkening hall. She glanced both ways before deciding that the library was the best place to start. As she hastened towards the aforementioned room, Elithraniel wondered what she would say to Erestor. He had quite forcibly said that he didn't want, nor need, her help in the Hall of Fire, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he needed it nonetheless. Elithraniel gazed at the closed door before her, fingers clenching and unclenching inches from the doorknob. What if he really didn't need her help? What if he exploded on her

again? What if…Elithraniel growled at her indication…what if the world ended? She could stand here all night thinking of what if's, but the truth was Erestor did need her help. She had seen that plainly in his eyes, had seen the unsaid fear. She would help him! Her mind now made up, Elithraniel cautiously opened the door and peered inside the room.

It was deathly quiet, which made the fact that the candles were not yet lit all the more uneasy. She could just make out the outline of a figure on the other side of the room. Elithraniel stepped inside, closing the door shut behind her. Almost immediately her instincts screamed at her to run away. Surprised, Elithraniel paused for a moment. Why did she feel the need to run? Erestor would never harm her. Why…? Elithraniel pushed her rising fear down and marched forward.

"Erestor?"

"…"

"Erestor, please, I know you said you didn't need my help, but I feel as if you do," Elithraniel continued, though Erestor had yet to answer her, "Please, I wish to aid you. Something is wrong. Won't you let me help?"

Elithraniel was now inches from Erestor. He turned and Elithraniel gasped, stepped back. It was not Erestor, but Hadereth before her. She pressed a hand to her beating heart, trying to tell it to calm down. It was only Hadereth after all. Yet her instincts screamed all the louder to her to run away, that danger was nearby. She unconsciously took a step back.

"My lord, I did not expect you here."

"I can see that, "Hadereth replied with a laugh. Elithraniel frowned, there was something wrong with that laugh, as if it held more than it showed.

"Are you lost, my lord?"

"No, but I do have need of your assistance, "Hadereth said, coming closer. Elithraniel forced herself to stay still.

"Indeed? How can I help?" Elithraniel asked, though, truthfully, all she wanted to do was leave. Hadereth smiled and swiped a knife at her.

"What are you doing?" Elithraniel gasped in surprise as she backed quickly away, a hand on her right arm. She risked a glance down at the injured arm. It was merely a slight cut, nothing to worry about. Hadereth mustn't have had time to do more permanent damage.

"I'm ensuring my victory, of course."

"Victory?"

"Yes, I need to give Erestor an incentive."

"…" Elithraniel tried to reply, but her body decided at that moment to betray her. Her head spun and her legs started to lose their feeling. She frantically grabbed for the bookshelf next to her to support herself.

"What did you do to me?"

"Ah," Hadereth responded and put away the knife, "I coated my knife with a drug. It should keep you docile long enough for me to get us out of here."

"Out?"

"My dear, please keep up. I need you to get to Erestor."

"But," Elithraniel fell to the ground, her body now completely numb, "Why….why would…. he care?"

Hadereth smiled as he bent down to her and to methodically tie her up. "He would never allow an innocent to come to harm because of him."

Elithraniel tried to reply, but her tongue refused to work and her world turned black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Erestor mind raced as he tried to make sense of the note in his hands. It couldn't be! Hadereth couldn't have Elithraniel. No, he would hurt her as he had hurt him! Unless…unless he could get to her before Hadereth had a chance. Yes, that was it! He had to help her!

"Erestor?" Glorfindel intervened. Erestor paused in surprise, he had not heard the ellon enter his room.

"Glorfindel?"

"Is everything alright? You left the Hall in a hurry."

Erestor's first instinct was to deny that anything was wrong and go try and rescue Elithraniel himself, but he stopped himself. That was what Hadereth expected him to do. It was what Erestor had always done. He had always been a loner, never asking, or accepting, help from anyone, and Hadereth knew this. He would expect Erestor to come by himself, not with a friend.

"No," Erestor finally replied and handed Glorfindel the note. Glorfindel took the paper and his eyes widened as he read it. He glanced at Erestor.

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?"

"He never lies about these things."

"Why would he do this to you?"

"When I was younger he owned me. I escaped. He wants me back now."

"Oh…."

"Will you help me?" Erestor asked as a slight pleading tone came into his voice. He continually harassed and shouted at Elithraniel, but now that he was faced with the fact that Hadereth had her, Erestor couldn't – wouldn't – stand the thought of him touching her. He had to help her!

"Of course. We should get some of my soldiers to help us."

"Alright."

"Where do we start?" Glorfindel asked as they walked out of Erestor's room and down the hallway towards the barracks.

"At the beginning."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Erestor83: Okay so double chapter day**

**Hadereth: *sarcasm* yay.**

**Erestor83: I told you have to be happy or no surprise ending.**

**Hadereth: *brightens* YAY**

**Erestor83: Thats better..now of course neither Tamuril or I own anything except for our OC's...otherwise we wouldn't have to write fan fic lol..**

CHAPTER 7

After explaining most of his life story to Glorfindel, Erestor felt he should also keep an eye on the golden warrior. Hadereth could be after anyone close to Erestor, so that also meant his friends. Glorfindel seemed deep in thought for a moment, but then he spoke.

" Why would Hadereth take Elithraniel?"

Erestor looked at Glorfindel in confusion.

" What?"

Glorfindel scratched his chin absentmindedly.

" As far as anyone knows, you can't stand Elithraniel. So why would Hadereth take her?"

Erestor thought for a moment. Then he saw Glorfindel grinning at him.

" What is it Glorfindel?"

" Perhaps Hadereth found out that you love her."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" Are we going to go through this again? "

Glorfindel nodded.

" Until you admit it or until we sail. Which ever comes first."

Erestor rolled his eyes, then saw something sitting on his desk. Another note. He grabbed it and read it. His chest filled with a sense of dread.

_Erestor,_

_You know where Elithraniel is going to be kept. You have been there many many times. You wonder why I tell you this, why did Hadereth not tell you. Here is the only reason I can give: you let your heart get in the way and you say you will only save Elithraniel because you do not want any innocent people to get hurt, but we know different do we not Erestor? I know you love her and if you do not arrive within the next day, she will suffer as you have suffered in the past._

_Morsilme_

Glorfindel turned to Erestor.

" Who is Morsilme?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" My Ada."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

The Scars We Hide By:

Erestor83 and Tamuril2

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: We still don't own, or make profit out of this.

**Notes from Tamuril2**: I'm sorry for the lateness of this update. My muse (i.e. inspiration) left me and, well, yeah…sorry. L

**Pairings**: Erestor/OC and Glorfindel/OC

Chapter 8

It was hard to say who was more shocked; Erestor for the unexpected, and unwanted, addition or Glorfindel for the revelation that their newest enemy was Erestor's father. The silence lasted for some time before Glorfindel placed the note down on the table and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again, not sure how to phrase his question. Erestor refused to say anything first.

"Your Ada?" Glorfindel asked finally.

"So it would seem."

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Erestor retorted more sharply than he meant to.

Glorfindel sighed. "Stop avoiding the subject."

Erestor's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into tight fists. Another sharp retort was quick on the tip of his tongue, but then an image of Elithraniel sprang up and the retort died just as quickly. He let out a long breath and consciously unclenched his fists.

"Alright, I will not."

Erestor expected Glorfindel to gloat over his rare victory on the usually sharp tongued ellon, but no gloating came, and he was once again reminded why the golden haired ellon was his friend when all others had failed. Glorfindel frowned.

"Why would your Ada involve himself with Hadereth? Does he have something against you?"

"Yes."

Glorfindel waited, but Erestor offered nothing else as an explanation. It seemed as if he would have to pry the information out of Erestor.

"And?" Glorfindel prodded, trying to keep his impatience out of his voice.

Erestor gave a small sigh and let a rare expression of tiredness cross his face. This, more than anything, told Glorfindel how bad this was. Erestor never let anyone see how he was feeling. If the ellon was letting him see even this little bit than the situation must be far worse than he had originally thought.

"My Ada wishes to finish our…'lessons'."

"Lessons? What kind of lessons?"

"The kind made with a whip."

Glorfindel didn't know what to say to that, so he went on to the next obvious question. "And Hadereth?"

"Hates me."

"Do I want to know why?"

"I…I am unsure," Erestor replied, yet his tone suggested that he did in fact know why. Glorfindel decided not to press the matter any further at that moment. He'd deal with it later.

"I see…" Glorfindel said instead.

"Come," Erestor said suddenly and left the room. A flustered Glorfindel quickly exited with him.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel queried as they hurried along.

"I know where they are keeping her. We must hurry!"

"Where? Where are they keeping her?"

"At White Stone Hollow near the edge of Imladris's realm."

Glorfindel stopped Erestor and peered into his eyes hard. "How do you know this?"

"My Ad…Morsilme said in his note that they were keeping her where he kept me. White Stone Hollow is the place."

"Alright," Glorfindel concurred as he let Erestor go, "But why hurry? Would it not be better to wait and have a concrete plan?"

"Yes, but we do not have that time. Morsilme has given me one day to meet them there before they start to harm her. And, while Hadereth tends to exaggerate, Morsilme does not. He will harm her. I…I cannot let that happen!"

"Peace, mellon nin, peace. You need not explain further, I understand. Let us go to Elrond and tell him what has happened, then we will get my most trusted soldiers and leave to rescue Elithraniel."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elithraniel came to feeling sick to her stomach and more than slightly nervous. She remembered exactly what Hadereth had done to her in the library and was not at all looking forward to whatever it was he might have planned. She reached up the brush her hair, which had fallen out of the braid she had placed it in, out of her face. Or at least she tried to. When she attempted to reach up Elithraniel found, to her horror, that her hands were chained behind her back. Further investigation found that the chain was attached to the wall behind her and that her feet were also chained. She looked around, but, due to the darkness, could not figure out where she was. The loud clang of a door opening had her eyes rushing to her left. Bright light poured in and Elithraniel had to squint against it for a minute before she eyes adjusted.

Hadereth came through carrying a torch, followed almost immediately by a tall, dark haired ellon. The torch lit up the room she was in enough so that she could tell she was in a cell of some sort, though that hardly mattered at the moment. As soon as they stepped through Elithraniel's stomach clenched in fear, but she did not let that emotion show on her face. She raised her chin in defiance and glared at the two ellons.

"What do you want with me?"

Hadereth chuckled and glanced over at the elf beside him. "You see? What did I tell you? She is exactly what we need."

"Indeed," the ellon replied, his eyes never leaving Elithraniel. It made a cold shiver ran up and down her spin.

"And who are you?" Elithraniel spat out to hide her ever growing fear, "I know Hadereth, but I have yet to make your acquaintance."

The tall elf smiled at her and strode up to her and knelt down to her level. Elithraniel instinctively pulled away from him, her senses of danger screaming at her.

"My name is Morsilme," the ellon stated as he grabbed her chin and forced her closer to him.

"What do you want with me?"

"With you?" Morsilme laughed, "I don't want you, I want Erestor. We both do. You are only a means to get him here."

Now it was Elithraniel who laughed. "Then you both are going to be waiting here a long time."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Everyone knows that Erestor can hardly stand me. He would not come here just to rescue me."

"Ah, but that is where you err, my dear," Hadereth inserted with a smirk.

"Indeed. If you knew Erestor as we do than you would know that he would risk anything to keep you safe."

"What?" Elithraniel spluttered in surprise, "What are you talking about? Erestor –"

"Loves you," Morsilme interrupted as he got up.

"Loves me?"

"Yes, silly elleth, he loves you," Hadereth sighed, "She is rather slow."

"Come, we must prepare for Erestor's arrival."

The two ellons left the cell, leaving the door behind them open. Elithraniel could hear their footsteps leading away, but she hardly noticed that. She could barely breathe. Erestor loved her? Loved her? But he always seemed as if he hated her. Elithraniel shook her head. This made no sense. Unless…unless, Erestor knew that those two were alive and he feared that if he showed her how he truly felt they would use her. She laughed. Well, it was a little late for that. She tested the chains again, but to no avail.

"That will not work," a voice said from the doorway. Elithraniel jerked in surprise. She had heard no one coming. A small female elf came in and gave her a sad smile. She wore a plain brown dress and had long, yellow hair that came to her waist.

"Who are you?" Elithraniel asked.

"My name is Alassea."

"What do you want, Alassea?" Elithraniel winced at the accusatory tone in her voice. The elleth didn't seem to mind though.

"Please, I am not your enemy. I…I am just a victim as you are. Morsilme and Hadereth hold my brother hostage."

"Oh."

"I do not know if I can help you, but if an opportunity arises I will try."

"Thank you, Alassea," Elithraniel murmured softly. Alassea nodded and then disappeared down the hallway. Moments later Hadereth appeared with a grin on his face.

"It seems your beloved has been sighted near here. Prepare yourself, my dear. This is going to be fun!"

Elithraniel doubted very much that what was going to happen would be fun.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

**still don't own anything...wish we did lol**

CHAPTER 9

Hadereth and Morsilme awaited the arrival of Erestor. Hadereth was stirring a foul smelling substance in a large pot. Morsilme raised an eyebrow.

" The acid makes its return I see."

Hadereth gave Morsilme an evil grin.

" He will not let me use it on Elithraniel. He loves her too much."

Morsilme rolled his eyes.

" What is it with that son of mine? How could he love her?"

Hadereth shrugged.

" You have wanted a law daughter for years Morsilme."

Morsilme glared at Hadereth.

" Not one like her. She is too nice for Erestor."

Hadereth laughed.

" Anyone is too nice for Erestor."

Morsilme was about to reply, but he heard one of the outer doors being opened.

" He is here."

XXXXXXXX

" Erestor, how will we find her?"

" Glorfindel, shhh."

They crept slowly through the corridor and saw a light coming from a room. Out of the room stepped Alassea. Erestor crept up behind her and grabbed her from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth.

" Where is the elleth that Hadereth and Morsilme brought in?"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

" She will not be able to answer to you."

Erestor looked at him.

" Why not?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

" You are covering her mouth."

Erestor pulled his hand away.

" Where is the elleth?"

Alassea pointed to a room in the far corner.

" I went to see her not too long ago. On my way back this way, I smelt something horrible like Acid."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" Take us to her."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

body

The Scars We Hide By:

Erestor83 and Tamuril2

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: Nope, we still don't own, or make any profit out of this (and I have the low amounts of money to prove it!).

**Notes from Tamuril2**: *hides behind couch* I know, I know, I'm so beyond late in updating this that '_**sorry**_' doesn't cover it. *peeks out* My only excuses are 1) my muse is giving my grief over this story and 2) I was entering a writing contest for Seventeen Magazine and Scholastic. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. *runs away* Please review and tell me if I did ok, though (no flames, please).

**Pairings**: Erestor/OC and Glorfindel/OC

Chapter 10

_**End of Chapter Before**_

_"I went to see her not too long ago. On my way back this way, I smelt something horrible like Acid."_

_Erestor's eyes widened._

_"Take us to her."_

"Erestor!" Glorfindel hissed in a loud whisper. Erestor turned his head slightly as they followed Alassea down a darkened hallway.

"Yes?"

"We shouldn't be doing this. We should be waiting for my soldiers. We would out number them then."

"We don't have the time, "Erestor countered, "You don't know Hadereth like I do. If this elleth smelled acid, than you can be sure that he's getting ready to use it soon."

"All the more reason not to go charging in there right now."

"He will use it on Elithraniel!"

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "He would use it on an elleth?"

"He would use it on anyone, and everyone, if he had his choice."

"This is most likely a trap, you know that don't you?"

"Your soldiers are close behind. If something untoward happens to us they will be able to help us."

Alassea cleared her throat. "We're here, my lords."

She pushed open a large cell door and beckoned them in. Glorfindel immediately followed her, while Erestor came last, holding a torch for light. They saw Elithraniel at once. She was chained hand and foot to the wall and had a dirty gag in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sight of them and she shook her head venomously.

"Elithraniel?" Erestor asked, stepping forward. Elithraniel screamed at him, but the gag made it come out as more of a muffle. She shook her head all the more, making motions towards the door. Glorfindel crossed over and untied the gag from her mouth. Elithraniel gasped in clean air for a few seconds, but then glared at them both.

"You idiots, what are you doing here?"

"Us?" Erestor replied, his voice almost rising to a yell, "We are here to rescue you!"

"You've played right into their hands! Why didn't you bring help with you?"

We –" Glorfindel started.

"Well, this is a surprise, "Hadereth said from the doorway. Erestor and Glorfindel spun around.

"Indeed, it is, "Morsilme replied, a frown on his face, "I'm stunned, Erestor. You brought a friend with you. That wasn't very smart, now was it, my son? Does he even know who we are?"

"Of course I know!" Glorfindel interrupted heatedly, "Erestor doesn't hide things from me!"

Really?" Morsilme said, his eyebrow rising, "That will make things more interesting, won't they, Erestor?"

"You no longer control me, Morsilme."

"Such rudeness to your father."

"You stopped being my father a long time ago."

"If that helps you sleep at night," Morsilme laughed.

"Enough of this!" Hadereth yelled and grabbed Alassea, pulling her towards him. Alassea screamed. Both Glorfindel and Erestor started towards her.

"Go no further!" Hadereth commanded. They stopped, though it was clear that they didn't want to.

"Good, "Morsilme said, "Now surrender yourselves, or the elleths get hurt."

Erestor and Glorfindel glanced at each other.

"Now!" Hadereth yelled, pulling out a vial, "Or I acid this pretty elleth's face and leave her scarred for life!"

At this both ellons shoulders sunk. They couldn't let that happen to an innocent.

"Fine, we surrender," Erestor said, stepping forward.

"Disarm yourselves," Morsilme commanded sternly. They complied and soon stood weaponless before the two.

"Let her go!" Glorfindel said to Hadereth. Hadereth smiled maliciously and pushed her away. She stumbled before righting herself. Suddenly Hadereth threw the acid in Alassea's face. Alassea screamed and clawed at her face in pain.

"NO!" Glorfindel roared as he leapt forward.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**okay this is gonna be like REALLY short..sorry...**

CHAPTER 11

Alassea fell to the ground as she continued to claw at her face in pain. She felt Glorfindel's hand on her arm.

" Do not worry my lady. All will be well."

Morsilme snickered.

" She will be scarred for all time."

Elithraniel looked on in horror at what had just happened to Alassea. She did not want the same thing to happen to her. She also noticed that now Morsilme's attention was refocused on Erestor.

" Surrender yourself to us Erestor and we will free the elleth."

Erestor turned to Elithraniel. He had loved her for many years, but had never told her. Erestor looked down at Glorfindel, who was holding Alassea. They had been friends for years, even in Gondolin. Erestor took a deep breath, letting both Hadereth and Morsilme know that he was slowly coming to a decision. Erestor finally nodded.

" I surrender to you."

As the guards of Morsilme and Hadereth came to take Erestor away, Erestor looked at Elithraniel one last time.

" No matter what happens, Glorfindel will make sure you are safe. I love you Elithraniel. I always have."

With those final words, Erestor was pulled from the cell, leaving Elithraniel in shock.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: All right, if any of you still think we own any of this than let me disillusion you right now…We don't own anything, never will, not even in our dreams.

**Notes from Tamuril2**: *_hides in her room_* …. *_Erestor appears_* All right, since Tamuril2 is being such a coward…*_Tamuril2 peeks out_* Am not! I can just tell that they're mentally killing me for the lateness of this chapter! …. *_Erestor shakes his head_* And whose fault is that? …. *_Tamuril2 bows her head in shame_* Mine. I've got no excuse, besides the fact that I forgot. I'm sorry. I hope the angst in this chapter makes up for some of that though.

**Pairings**: Erestor/OC and Glorfindel/OC

**Warnings****: **Torture, I guess, (it's not that bad, but I thought I'd mention it).

Chapter 12

"We cannot leave!" Elithraniel hissed at Glorfindel as he led them away from Morsilme and Hadereth's lair, carrying Alassea, who had passed out from the pain.

"My lord, they will hurt him! He needs our help! Do you care nothing for him? Does he mea–"

"My lady, Elithraniel, please!" Glorfindel interrupted. Although he too felt guilty about leaving Erestor with those monsters, he wasn't foolish enough to believe that their little group had any chance of rescuing Erestor right now.

"We cannot rescue Erestor now, it would be suicide!"

"But…" Elithraniel faltered, "We could…perhaps if…I cannot just leave him there, not now that I know of his love!" Elithraniel dwelt slightly at her last statement. Until now she had thought that her love with Erestor had only been one sided, but now, knowing that he returned he love, she could not leave him to die. It seemed as if fate was playing a cruel joke on the both of them.

"I know, believe me, I do, but right now we are in no position to help Erestor," Glorfindel retorted as they retreated farther and farther from Morsilme and Hadereth.

"Then what are we to do?"

"Before we left, I ordered some of my soldiers to follow us at a distance. We will meet up with them and rescue Erestor then."

"Oh," Elithraniel replied, meekly. She was genuinely ashamed for having doubted Glorfindel's friendship with Erestor. Had she stopped to think about it, instead of letting her emotions run her, she would have realized that Glorfindel would never leave his friend to such torment, at least not for long.

"Come, Elithraniel," Glorfindel said, "Let us hurry so we can meet my soldiers all the quicker. We will not leave Erestor to their cruelty!"

**(Morsilme and Hadereth's Lair)**

"It had been a while, has it not, Erestor? Did you miss me?" Hadereth gloated as he smirked at Erestor's chained form. As soon as they had left Glorfindel and the two elleths, Morsilme and he had taken Erestor to a deeper cell and chained him in a standing position to the wall, his arms above his head. Erestor did not reply to the taunt, other than to send his tormentor a glare of hate. The other chuckled at the defiance. He enjoyed toying with this one's emotions.

Yes, this one had so many emotions, though he doubted Erestor knew that. And, Hadereth would have it no other way. He liked his victims to have emotions; it made it all the more sweet when he used them against the captives. That was why he did not want Erestor to ever lose those few emotions he held on to. In that perspective, Hadereth was the exact opposite of his…temporary…partner. Morsilme wanted nothing more than to drain every emotion from his victims, leaving them no more than a shell, a soulless puppet.

"Do not worry, I will remedy that quickly," Hadereth mocked, patting Erestor cheek. Erestor unconsciously leaned away from him. Hadereth chuckled. So many emotions, he could not wait to get started.

"Enough, Hadereth," Morsilme interrupted sharply, "You will have your turn."

Hadereth sighed dramatically.

"Explain to me again why you get to play with him first? It was my idea that brought him to us, after all."

"True, but I am his father. Would you deprive me of this right?" Morsilme advanced menacingly.

"No, no," Hadereth waved Morsilme, and his anger, aside, "Perish the thought! I will leave you to him."

Morsilme nodded as Hadereth stepped away from Erestor.

"Good."

Hadereth walked as far as the cell door before he turned around. Morsilme was already stepping towards Erestor. Hadereth cleared his throat loudly. Morsilme glanced back at him, irritation flashing in his eyes.

"Try to leave something for me, all right? I would hate to come back and find him dead, or dying, before I had a chance to play."

"Of course," Morsilme replied, sarcasm and anger in his voice, "Anything else, or are you finished?"

"Do not worry, I am leaving. Have fun, Erestor!" With that, Hadereth exited the room, his steps fading down the hallway.

"Irritating simpleton," Morsilme grumbled under his breath as glared at the cell door.

"Then why ally yourself with him?"

Morsilme turned once more towards Erestor. "There was no one else, besides I know how you despise him. Why would I ignore the chance to further your torment?"

"And yours?" Erestor quipped, unable to stop the taunt before it left his lips. Morsilme's eyes narrowed and he slapped Erestor hard across the face.

"Silence! Did I give you leave to speak?" Morsilme hissed. Erestor merely glared back at him. A dangerous look took over Morsilme's eyes and he gave Erestor a small smile. Erestor remained stone faced, though he was afraid.

"It seems as though you have forgotten my lessons."

Morsilme drew a dagger out and cut away all but Erestor's leggings, so that he stood chained, half naked. Morsilme then walked to the door and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with something in his hands. Erestor's eyes widened as he made out what Morsilme held. A leather whip!

"Ah," Morsilme smirked, "I see you have not forgotten our little friend. Good, I was afraid you might have, living such a soft life in Imladris."

Morsilme was indeed pleased that Erestor remembered this lesson. It was one of his favorites. And it was made all the better because Erestor was facing him. True, when he whipped his victims backs, the fear that came from not knowing when the whip would strike was productive, but the fear that came from knowing precisely when it would and not being able to stop it, that was even better.

"I hope Imladris hasn't weakened you too badly."

Erestor seemed as though he was about to speak, but he only got as far as opening his mouth before Morsilme flicked the whip and a burning pain stopped Erestor from going farther. A hiss rushed from Erestor's lips, but no more. Morsilme nodded approvingly.

"Good, Erestor, good. You remember more than I had hoped."

_Crack!_

Erestor could not stop the flinch his body gave just before the whip lashed. Another reddening welt appeared across the pale chest. Erestor hissed again in pain. Morsilme brow crinkled in a frown.

"No, no, Erestor, no sound. Remember? You must be strong and make no sounds."

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

This time Erestor managed to keep his hisses of pain back as the whip crisscrossed his chest, but only just barely. He did not do so to comply with Morsilme's wishes, but purely acted out of instinct. So ingrained were Morsilme's 'lessons' that Erestor could not help but fall back on them now that the torture had begun.

_Crack!_

"That's it, my son!"

_Crack!_

"No weaknesses!"

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! _

"No sounds!"

_Crack! Crack!_

"Sounds are emotions and emotions are weaknesses!"

_Crack!_

Little trickles of blood were now running down Erestor's chest as the welts began to cut open.

_Crack! Crack!_

More bloody lines appeared.

Crack!

Morsilme changed tactics and aimed one strike at his leg, easily tearing throw the thin material. A moan escaped Erestor's lips before he could stop it, so unprepared for the change in pattern was he, and Morsilme's eyes widened. Erestor froze in fear. He had broken Morsilme's most precious rule. He had made a sound. True, he had not screamed out, but Morsilme would not care about that. A sound was a sound. Now Morsilme would torture him all the more fiercely as punishment.

"Was that a sound, Erestor?"

_Crack!_

"Was it?"

_Crack!_

"Answer me! Was it?"

_Crack!_

"Y-yes…"

Crack!

"I thought – _Crack!_ – I told you – _Crack!_ – not to – _Crack!_ – make a – _Crack!_ – sound!" Morsilme bellowed as he snapped the whip faster and faster.

Again and again the whip kissed Erestor's body until blood no longer trickled, but rather ran in rivers down his chest, becoming a widening stain on his leggings. His mind grew dim as time went on. His eyes closed after a while, unable to find the strength to keep them open. Erestor felt that was a blessing in disguise. He did not want to see the whip descending unerringly onto him while he stood chained to the wall, unable to stop it. At first, his body flinched away each time the whip fell, though he knew it would not help, but soon that too stop as his body gave up the fight to escape its pain. Now he stood upright only because the chains on his wrists kept him that way. Erestor's throat seemed to burn with the stress of keeping in so many screams of pain. The darkness that was unconsciousness came closer and closer. And then, just as Erestor was falling into unconsciousness a cold body of water hit his face like a slap.

"Tut, tut," Morsilme scolded, slapping Erestor's cheek to bring him back, "We cannot have you falling asleep so soon into the lesson."

Another moan passed Erestor's lips, but Morsilme seemed to ignore it, for the moment. He threw the bloodied whip into a corner and gazed up and down at his handiwork. Innumerous, open whip lines bled across Erestor's chest, some even on his legs. He bent down until he was at eye-level with Erestor.

"It seems that Imladris has made you weak, but do not worry, ion nin, I will remedy that," Morsilme smiled. Erestor ignored the barb and focused on breathing properly. Incensed, Morsilme grabbed his raven hair and yanked his head up. Unfocused, black eyes met enraged ones.

"I could continue our lesson, but I promised Hadereth his fun, so you will have to wait a bit longer before we can continue again."

And with that Morsilme left to get Hadereth.

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

**lucky lucky people...chapters 12 and 13..YAY**

CHAPTER 13

Hadereth walked into the cell where Erestor had been left. He could see the fear in the younger elf and he was going to use it to his full advantage.

" Hello Erestor."

Erestor only grunted in response. Hadereth walked over to Erestor and unchained him from the wall, allowing him to fall to the floor with a thump and a scream. Hadereth grabbed a bucket from the far side of the room. He jammed his knee into Erestor's back and showed him the bucket.

" Do you remember this Erestor? Remember the fun we had?"

Erestor swallowed hard. He couldn't escape his fate.

XXXXXXX

Elithraniel snuck back into the place that Glorfindel had rescued her from. She had snuck away while Glorfindel was looking at Alassea's face. Elithraniel knew she could trust Glorfindel, but leaving Erestor alone in this place terrified her. She looked all around her surroundings. Erestor was nowhere. She grabbed at a door and walked through, bumping whomever stood in front of her. She gasped and stumbled backwards. There stood Morsilme.

" Going somewhere?"

Elithraniel swallowed hard.

" I demand to see Erestor."

Morsilme laughed.

" I would take you to see him, but it is Hadereth's turn to play with him."

Elithraniel could hear a scream in the distance and attempted to get past Morsilme, but he grabbed her.

"Do you want to see him this badly?"

Without waiting for an answer, Morsilme took Elithraniel away.

XXXXX

Erestor watched Hadereth tilt the bucket once more. The acid fell like rain onto the ground with smoke coming up after. Hadereth grinned.

" It is time."

Hadereth was about to tilt the bucket again, but Morsilme entered the cell. Hadereth growled.

" You said I could play with him too."

Morsilme held up a hand.

" I am not here to disrupt your time, but this lonely elleth wanted to see Erestor."

Erestor saw the elleth be pulled into view. Hadereth laughed and chained her to the wall where Erestor had been previously. Morsilme grinned and left the cell. Hadereth looked at Elithraniel.

" You must love him. Either that or your stupid."

Elithraniel did not reply. She looked at Erestor who was covered in blood. She then turned her attention back to Hadereth, who was tilting the bucket toward the open wounds on Erestor's back. Erestor screamed as the acid seeped into his wounds, causing Elithraniel to close her eyes. She began to weep as the sounds of Erestor's screams grew louder. Hadereth turned Erestor over and caused Erestor's back to touch the floor.

" See Erestor? Not even your beloved can watch. Tell her it will be alright."

Erestor slowly turned his head to Elithraniel's direction.

" Elithraniel, look at me."

Elithraniel opened her eyes and looked at Erestor. Erestor made an attempt to smile through his pain.

" Im mela le Elithraniel."

Elithraniel smiled through her tears.

" Im mela en Erestor."

TBC..

ELVISH TRANSLATONS

Im mela le Elithraniel - I love you Elithraniel

Im mela en Erestor - I love you too ( as well ) Erestor


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: Yes, I'm a genius dead guy and now own LOTR! *_looks down at herself_* Oh, wait, no I'm not. Darn, that means that none of this is mine and I don't get any profit. *_shrugs_* Oh well, I guess Erestor83 and I will live.

**Notes from Tamuril2**: *_looks embarrassed_* Well, it's a little bit earlier than my last update. *_ducks flying objects_* Sorry it's so short; my muse is being picky…again. *_peeks out_* Oh, and I hope you enjoy the major, MAJOR, cliff hanger I'm giving you here (I'm so evil…muahahahaha!). :D

**Pairings**: Erestor/OC and Glorfindel/OC

**Warnings****: **Torture, as before, but it's not that bad (just mentioning it for those out there who are squeamish).

Chapter 14

He tried, Eru only knew how hard he tried, to silence his screams, but it seemed as though it was all for not. When the cold touch of the acid turned to the burning fire that seeped into his lashings there seemed as if nothing could stop the cries that escaped his lips. Strangely, Erestor was glad that Elithraniel had her eyes closed. While she might think of it as her giving into fear, he felt it was a blessing. Yes, a blessing. The elleth that he loved would not have these images scared into her memories for all time. It was bad enough that his screams would be there without the mental pictures to accompany them. It was a small blessing, but a blessing nonetheless.

"Ah the song of the tortured," Hadereth sneered, "Beautiful, is it not, my lady?"

Elithraniel gave no reply, though a few tears managed to escape her clenched eyelids despite her best efforts. This did not go unnoticed by Hadereth who actually stopped his torture of Erestor to walk over to the elleth. Placing the half-eaten bucket, now empty of the acid, on the floor Hadereth leaned towards Elithraniel. Feeling his breath graze her cheek, Elithraniel opened her eyes and, seeing Hadereth so close, bent away as far as she could go.

"My, my, tears?" Hadereth mocked, "But I haven't even started on you yet, my lady."

Elithraniel glared in response. Erestor stifled a moan and looked back at them, worry flashing in his eyes.

"My, such spirit. I can see why you fell in love with her Erestor," Hadereth said as he caressed her left cheek.

Elithraniel leaned even farther away, horrified.

"L-leave her alone," Erestor managed to stutter through the pain. Hadereth glanced over at him and laughed.

"And what are you going to do if I refuse, Erestor? Glare me to death?" Hadereth laughed again and turned back towards Elithraniel.

"I-I s-said stay a-away f-from h-her!"

Elithraniel couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips as Erestor forced himself up; had it been her in the same condition she very much doubted she could have done it. Even Hadereth seemed mildly impressed, or at least he turned his attention back towards Erestor. When at last Erestor was on his feet he turned to Hadereth, swaying a bit on his unsteady legs. Anger and, Elithraniel thought, a bit of worry flashed in his eyes.

"Well done, Erestor. Well done, indeed!" Hadereth taunted, "But what are you going to do now? I very much doubt you could actually come over here."

Both Elithraniel and Erestor knew that he was right. As much as Erestor wanted to be able to go over there and stop Hadereth, he just didn't have the strength for it, just standing up was taking all that he had in him. Hadereth smiled maliciously.

"Why don't we play a game, Erestor?"

Erestor's eyes widened just a fraction as Hadereth pulled a large knife out of his sleeve. He watched as Elithraniel was unchained and Hadereth held her in front of him, knife hovering just over her stomach.

"I'm going to stab this elleth, but I'm a fair elf, so if you can get over here before the knife touches her I'll let her live."

"N-no, Hadereth," Erestor tried to yell, but it came out as more as a desperately loud whisper, "D-don't do this. Sh-she has n-nothing to do w-with this. Leave her a-alone!"

"I'll give you until the count of ten, all right?" Hadereth smirked, "One."

Erestor tried to force his legs forward, but they wouldn't listen.

"Two."

Erestor tried again and was rewarded by his right leg twitching forward an inch.

"Three."

The left leg moved forward a full step. Only a few more steps, he could do this.

"Four."

He would save Elithraniel; another step.

"Five."

Two steps, he was almost there.

"Ten."

Erestor froze. Ten? But Hadereth had just finished with five, how could he be on ten now? No! Hadereth grinned at him for a moment before he lifted his hand. Elithraniel struggled hard, but couldn't escape. The knife descended. Elithraniel screamed in pain. All Erestor could see was the red waterfall of blood that seemed for flow instantly from the wound as Elithraniel fell to the floor.

TBC…..


	15. Chapter 15

**oh boy...I can just imagine the horrible thoughts that are going through everyone's head right now.. okay..so here we go..**

CHAPTER 15

Glorfindel had noticed that Elithraniel was nowhere to be found. He had a couple of his soldiers take Alassea to Imladris so she could be cared for by Lord Elrond. Glorfindel looked around some more until one of his soldiers approached him.

" Lord Glorfindel, it seems that one of the other soldiers saw Lady Elithraniel returning to White Stone Hollow."

Glorfindel nodded and dismissed the soldier. ' Damn stubborn elleth.' Glorfindel shook his head and announced to the group that they were returning to rescue Erestor and Elithraniel.

XXXXXXX

Erestor watched as Elithraniel fought the urge to close her eyes. Hadereth had lain them side by side before his exit of the room. Erestor took Elithraniel's hand into his own. Elithraniel shifted slightly and attempted a smile.

" Erestor?"

Erestor returned the smile.

" Yes Elithraniel?"

" Do you really love me?"

Erestor brought her hand to lips and kissed it gently.

" Yes. I do."

She began to smile, but the blood still flowed freely from her wound, causing her to squeeze Erestor's hand tighter than she had intended. Elithraniel tried to face Erestor, but was only able to turn her head.

" Please do not leave me Erestor."

Erestor nodded.

" I will not."

Suddenly, the cell door opened and both Morsilme and Hadereth stepped in. Morsilme smiled.

" I will give you credit Hadereth. The acid and the knife always seem to work."

Hadereth grinned.

" As does the whip the precedes it."

Both elves laughed, but then stopped. They could hear horse approaching from a distance. Hadereth narrowed his eyes.

" That elf has returned to rescue his friends."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: Nope, still don't own it or make any profit off of it… L…sadness, I know, but hey as long as I get to write about them I think I'll be able to live with it. J

**Notes from Tamuril2**: Yes, it's another late update by Tamuril2. I'm sorry, truly I am, but life and a few other Fanfiction stories got in the way….It might be best to assume that none of my updates will ever, EVER, be as quick as Erestor83's…..how she does that is a mystery to me! lol. Oh! Also, I apologize that it's so short. Please don't bug me about the length…I tried, really I did.

**Pairings**: Erestor/Elithraniel and Glorfindel/Alassea

**Warnings****: **Uh, none really in this chapter, that I can think of at least.

Chapter 16

Morsilme and Hadereth had left to deal with Glorfindel and his soldiers, leaving the two prisoners alone with each other. For that Erestor was glad, he didn't want to hear their mocking, yet even now he could feel Elithraniel's warm blood pooling beside him.

Blood.

There was so much blood. Too much. How Elithraniel was still breathing – or better yet, alive! – at this point was a mystery to Erestor, though he was glad for the small blessing.

Yes, glad.

Glad he could spend at least few more moments with his love. Glad he had a few more precious minutes before he had to say goodbye to her forever. Glad that that painful reality hadn't crashed in on him yet. Erestor turned himself over on his side so that he was facing Elithraniel directly, ignoring the pain the motion caused. Clutching her still bleeding stomach, Elithraniel turned her head towards him. A watery smile played on her paling lips. Erestor both admired and hated her courage. It was that courage that had both drawn him to her and kept him away. He knew all too well what happened to those with courage, yet it was that same trait that had pulled him to her. Elithraniel's lips moved as she tried to form words.

"E-Erest-stor?" she finally managed to get out.

"Do not speak. Save your strength."

A strangled laughed escaped her as she glanced down at her torn belly. "T-this w-wasn't qu-quite the w-way I h-had planned o-on t-telling you a-about m-my love."

Despite the morbid and dire scene Erestor felt his lips turn up at her attempt of humor. As he had acknowledged, Elithraniel had courage to spare. A true warrior at heart, that's what Elithraniel was. His warrior…his love…but soon she would be gone. The smile died ere it fully came to life. However, if humor would help his love cope with her pain, than he would oblige her.

"I know, meleth nin…it…wasn't how I planned it either…"

She laughed at that, or tried to at least. It came out as more of a grimaced gasp. Her hand tightened its grip on his in an irrational attempt to alleviate the pain, though Erestor was distressed to feel that it lacked her earlier strength. Her smile died.

"Irony hurts," she whispered at last. Erestor refused to let the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes run free. He must be strong, if not for himself than for Elithraniel.

"Please, save your strength, meleth nin," Erestor pleaded, "Glorfindel will arrive soon."

"N-not…soon e…e-enough…"

"Yes he will!"

A sad smile managed to find its way to Elithraniel lips again. "L-Liar."

"Perhaps," Erestor choked out, his emotions running wild inside him. It was ironic that after so many years of successfully training himself not to feel anything that it took a mere elleth to break him. Elithraniel was fading fast. Her struggles for breath were becoming softer and less frequent with each passing moment.

"El-Elithraniel…" Erestor started but faded off.

"W-what?"

Erestor looked away.

"W-what is i-it, m-meleth nin?" Elithraniel persisted, "Y-you can t-tell m-me."

"Please…please…"

"P-please?"

"Please…don't…don't leave me," Erestor closed his eyes shut, the tears finally winning the internal fight and sliding out, "Not when I've…finally found you….meleth nin."

Tears ran down Elithraniel's face as well. "I-I will…t-try…"

Her hand was getting colder by the second. Erestor couldn't seem to stop the tears that were now streaming down his face. She couldn't be dying! Not now – not ever! Yet it seem as though fate had different plans. Erestor stiffened as Elithraniel's breathing became quieter…..until….it just…stopped.

**(I was going to leave you guys with another major cliff hanger about here, but I figured that'd be too mean)**

"Are you sure they're down this way, Raunien?" Glorfindel asked, turning towards the ellon running beside him. Panting heavily, the younger elf nodded. They turned a corner.

"Yes…_gasp_…I heard…_gasp_…Morsilme…_gasp_…and Hadereth…_gasp_…talking about it as they passed my cell…" Raunien wheezed, leaning on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath again. Too many years in the dank cell had wreaked havoc on his endurance and body. Glorfindel glanced down at the ellon in sympathy.

It was completely by accident that he'd found the ellon in one of the lower cells hidden in this place. In fact, if he had not been searching every cell for Erestor and Elithraniel Glorfindel might have missed him altogether. Thank the Valar that he had! It turned out Raunien was Alassea's older brother. Morsilme and Hadereth had captured him twelve years ago and he had been here ever since. When Glorfindel had freed Raunien and told him of his dilemma, he had been elated to learn that Raunien knew where the two other captives were being held. Glorfindel could just barely hear the footsteps of his soldiers some ways behind them as they turned around yet another corner.

"No, Elithraniel!"

Glorfindel jerked to a stop so suddenly that Raunien almost ran into the back of him. That voice! It sounded like Erestor's. But Erestor never sounded like that, so anguished. It couldn't be his! Glorfindel hurried over to the cell through which the scream had come from. Again his footsteps were stopped suddenly. What lay before him was something that as a soldier for the Golden House he had seen too many times. He had hoped he would never witness such violence again.

Before Glorfindel had been more than a little annoyed with Elithraniel for leaving and coming back to face Morsilme and Hadereth on her own. He'd had a brief thought that maybe if those two captured her Elithraniel would learn to think before acting impulsively. Yet, as he took in the scene before him, Glorfindel couldn't help but wish he hadn't thought that; before him on the floor lay Erestor and Elithraniel. The latter had been stabbed – or rather slashed – in the stomach, her blood pooled on the floor around herself and Erestor. Erestor was beside her, his body beaten and torn.

"Erestor…" Glorfindel said, crossing the room quickly. Erestor stiffened and glanced over at him. Up close the scene was much worse. He could see that Erestor had what looked like acid burns on him, while Elithraniel looked as pale as death itself. Glorfindel stiffened. She wasn't…? No, it couldn't be! He knelt quickly beside Elithraniel's unmoving body and placed two fingers on the side of her neck and waited…and waited…Erestor watched him with worried eyes that pleaded with him to tell him the elleth would be all right.

_Please, Eru, let there be a pulse! _Glorfindel prayed. He dimly heard his soldiers enter the room. _Please….There! _Glorfindel felt it. He felt a pulse, barely there, but there nonetheless.

"Captain?" one of his men asked tentatively, eyes on the elleth.

"She has a pulse, though just barely. Quickly, we must get her to Lord Elrond!" he commanded as he wrapped his cloak around her stomach in hopes of stemming the blood. He stood as his men took over and hurried Elithraniel out of the room. Raunien went with them to make sure they didn't get lost in the winding hallways.

Glorfindel turned his attention from the doorway back to his injured friend. Erestor was a mess he decided, and Glorfindel wasn't just referring to Erestor's disheveled clothes or wounds. Erestor's thin shoulders shook from the effort to keep his sobs quiet. Glorfindel knelt beside his friend, but the movement went unnoticed. He placed a hand on one of the shaking shoulders and Erestor turned his tear streaked face towards him finally. Sorrow was written on his face and even more clearly in his eyes. If Elithraniel didn't make it, if she died, Glorfindel knew that Erestor would never get over it. He might even fade. Her death would break the fragile young ellon like no torture could.

Soft footsteps from the hallway alerted Glorfindel that some of his men, along with Raunien, were back before they even entered the room.

"Come, mellon nin," Glorfindel squeezed his friend's shoulder gently; "Let us leave this place."

Glorfindel gestured to one of the four ellons to come over and help him lift Erestor. Erestor wordlessly complied with them, not even giving a wince of pain when he was lifted into a standing position. In short order they were outside and then in Imladris. Erestor remained in an almost unconscious state. He had retreated into himself, tuning everything out as he withdrew. Glorfindel had seen it often enough over the ages to know. As his friend was laid down on a bed in the healing ward Glorfindel glanced at Elrond.

"How is Elithraniel?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Elrond sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. The lord of Imladris looked every inch his true age in that moment. Glorfindel feared the worst.

"I managed to stop the bleeding," Elrond responded after a while, "She is in no immediate danger of dying."

Glorfindel let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

_Thank Eru! _"Thank Eru!" Glorfindel sighed, glancing at his now fully unconscious friend. Some healers were working on his wounds as he slept.

"I don't think Erestor could have handled it if she'd died."

"She's not out of the woods yet."

Glorfindel stiffened. "What?"

"Right now Elithraniel is in a coma."

"You cannot wake her?" Glorfindel asked.

"No. She has retreated so far into her mind that I am unable to reach her. When or if she awakens is completely up to her now."

TBC…..


	17. Chapter 17

**author's note from Erestor83: this will be a short one..sorry everyone..oh come on, my character is in a freaking coma for cryin out loud LOL**

CHAPTER 17

Glorfindel had decided to check in on Alassea. She had been brought a few days earlier. He sat at her bedside as he watched her eyes open form a restful sleep.

" Lady Alassea?"

Alassea smiled at him.

" You are the elf who rescued me. Where is your friend? and Lady Elithraniel?"

Glorfindel smiled at her.

" I am Glorfindel. My friend is Erestor. Both he and Lady Elithraniel were harmed and are being taken car of by Lord Elrond."

Alassea nodded.

" Will they be alright?"

Glorfindel bit his lip. Should he tell her about Elithraniel? He decided that might not be such a good idea and settled for telling her about Erestor.

" Erestor is healing well. It may be awhile before he can be about though."

Alassea nodded.

" And Lady Elithraniel?"

Glorfindel lowered his head. Why did she have to ask?

" Lady Elithraniel has wounds as well. She will awaken anytime now."

Okay, so he lied, but he did not want to alarm Alassea. He smiled as the elleth fell back asleep. He felt a warm feeling in his heart and smiled. Could this be the elleth he had waited in this life for?

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

body

**Disclaimer from Tamuril2**: No own, so don't ask.

**Notes from Tamuril2**: Yes, it's late, I know. I'm not even sure sorry will begin to cover it. Life and all its rottenness got in the way, and….yeah. Sorry again. L Be warned, it's going to be one of the shortest chapters I've written so far. **Also, a Shift is kind of like a smock. It was worn in medieval times underneath clothes, and used as a sort of pajamas.**

**Pairings**: Erestor/Elithraniel and Glorfindel/Alassea

**Warnings****: **Absolutely none for this chapter.

Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since Erestor and Elithraniel had been brought back. Elithraniel still hadn't woken up, though Elrond said it was too early to tell if that would be the permanent expectation. Alassea had found out about her friend by this time. Glorfindel had expected her to be angry with him for keeping the truth from her and at first Alassea had been, but then, as the full impact of the dire situation hit her, she began to understand why Glorfindel had done what he had. Once Elrond had pronounced her well enough, she had immediately gone to Elithraniel's side. She stayed there for hours on end, talking to her new found friend. It was her firm belief that Elithraniel could hear her and that by telling her how much they missed her Elithraniel would decide to come back.

Erestor too stayed by Elithraniel's bed, though not because he was well enough for it. After the sixth escape attempt, Elrond had decided for all their sakes to just move Erestor's bed into the same room as Elithraniel's; fewer headaches for the rest of them.

Erestor stared up at the whitewashed ceiling, playing with one of the sleeves of his shift. Alassea had come and gone already. Elrond had completed his daily checkup on Elithraniel and had just left. Erestor turned towards Elithraniel's bed. If it weren't for the slight rise of her chest as she breathed Erestor would have thought her dead. She seemed so helpless laying there, her skin seemingly paler than the sheets covering her. Listening hard Erestor determined that no one was nearby. He slid off his bed and onto the seat next to Elithraniel's bed that Alassea usually occupied. Not once since Erestor had gotten here had he come this close to Elithraniel. Slowly, as if he were afraid, Erestor took Elithraniel's left hand. It was surprisingly cold, for an elf. Clenching it, Erestor lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles.

"Elithraniel," he whispered, "Please come back."

Elithraniel made on response other than to breathe. Erestor did not know if Alassea was right and Elithraniel could hear him, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"I…I don't know if you can hear me….but please….please come back…come back to me…I…," Erestor choked back a sob. A rebellious tear slid down his check and Erestor clenched Elithraniel's hand harder, "It…I know it seems selfish…but I cannot live without you…so please….please, come back to me….please…"

Erestor lay his head down on her bed and wept silent tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Elithraniel was in a peaceful place._

_A meadow filled with summertime laughter and joy. A small brook flowed nearby and birds chirped overhead. It would have been a perfect haven, except there was no one else here but her. Yet that did not seem to bother her as much as it should have. She was at peace here. The pain from her torments bothered her no more. The horrors that she had witnessed seemed to be no more than a distant dream. In fact, everything before she had come to this place – the places, people – seemed to be growing dimmer and dimmer. Elithraniel closed her eyes and smiled as a warm summer breeze brushed against her cheeks._

"_Elithraniel," a whisper called._

_Elithraniel opened her eyes and looked about. There was no one to be seen for miles, only green grass and trees. She shook her head and glanced up at the blue sky dotted with clouds._

"_Please come back," the whisper came again._

_Elithraniel cocked her head slightly. That whisper seemed to remind her of someone, someone dear. But who? Elithraniel racked her brain. There was a name, distant, but there. Who?_

"_I cannot live without you," the whisper continued, louder this time._

_The memory was growing stronger. A face was forming in Elithraniel's mind._

"_Please come back to me," the voice said again._

_The face had a name now. Erestor! Elithraniel could see him. He was near her, yet so far away. She could see him sitting beside her, yet she could not touch him. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Elithraniel wished she could wipe them away. The image was growing dimmer, fading. No! She wasn't ready for him to leave yet. Getting up, Elithraniel ran towards the fading image of Erestor, reaching for him._

"_I love you," the image whispered before disappearing. Elithraniel jumped at the last fading colours of it._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I love you," Erestor whispered as he turned away. He got up to be back to his bed when suddenly the limp hand he held grabbed hold of his. Quickly he turned to stare into the blue, open eyes of Elithraniel.

"Erestor?" she whispered, as if unsure that he was real. New tears formed in Erestor's eyes, but they were happy tears this time. Elithraniel was awake!

TBC….


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope this chapter is okay...lol**

CHAPTER 19

Elithraniel managed a weak smile. Erestor's eyes were swimming with tears of joy.

"You are awake."

Elithraniel kept the weak smile on her face.

" Yes. I know I will return to reverie, but there is something I must ask you."

Erestor nodded, waiting for her to speak again. Elithraniel swallowed hard, then smiled.

" I love you as well Erestor, though you know that, but why did you only tell me as of recent that you love me? Why not sooner?"

Erestor lowered his head.

" I feared something like this would happen if anyone knew. I suppose I was also in fear that you would not return my love."

Elithraniel let out a small laugh.

" So being cold to me was better?"

Erestor heard the humor in her voice and chuckled.

" I suppose I could have done it differently."

Elithraniel nodded in agreement. She felt tired suddenly.

" I still feel a bit tired. I will wake soon."

Erestor nodded.

" I will be here."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer from Tamuril2: Still don't own it, so please don't say I do…cause otherwise those mean lawyers will visit me. Savvy, mate?

Notes from Tamuril2: *drum roll* It's short! It's fluffy! It's an early update from Tamuril2! *crowd faints from shock* Hey! It's not that surprising! *leggings catch on fire* Ok, ok, fine, it is…lol. Wow, I can't believe Erestor83 and I have actually written 20 chapters already. Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy the fluffy goodness in this.

Pairings: Erestor/Elithraniel and Glorfindel/Alassea

Warnings: Absolutely none for this chapter.

Chapter 20

The door of the library opened and Erestor glanced up. He wasn't at all surprised to see Elithraniel's figure entering through it. Over the past few months she had succeeded in recovering quite nicely, though Erestor knew she still had scars from her ordeal, both mentally and physically. Elithraniel would always carry them. He admired her attitude towards it though. He could still hear her words when he'd asked for the first time how she was handling it.

(Mini Flashback)

"I don't think I'll ever be the same again," Elithraniel replied, looking down for a moment before returning her gaze back up, "But that only means that I will have to become even stronger, so that this will never happen again!"

(End mini flashback)

Not many people would have such an attitude after having to go through something like Elithraniel had.

"Here are the papers from the human traders you asked for," Elithraniel said cheerily, interrupting Erestor's train of thought. In the past Erestor had been slightly annoyed with Elithraniel's lighthearted attitude, but now it only endured her more to him.

"Thank you, my lady" Erestor replied. He turned back to the document he had been working on and signed his name at the bottom. Glancing up he saw that Elithraniel was still in front of his desk. Erestor quirked an eyebrow; this was a bit unusual.

"Is there something more, my lady?"

At this Elithraniel's cheeks tinged with a blush and she ducked her for a moment. Now Erestor was truly puzzled.

"Elithraniel?" Erestor asked, dropping the formal title of 'my lady' in his interest. She glanced up.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I want to try something, Erestor."

"Try something?"

Elithraniel came around the desk and pulled him into a standing position. Now Erestor was confused. What in Middle-Earth did Elithraniel want?

"Erestor…"

"Elithraniel, please just tell me what is wrong."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me," Elithraniel pleaded, "I've loved you for so long and I've…I've wanted to do this for a while now."

Erestor gave a smile. He had wanted to kiss Elithraniel ever since they had gotten back from Morsilme and Hadereth, but he'd leave that particular detail for a later discussion.

"Of course, my lady," Erestor teased.

Elithraniel gave him a tiny swat before smiling herself. They leaned in and their lips touched. It was a chaste kiss that soon deepened into something with more passion. Elithraniel giggled when Erestor's tongue licked her lips. By the time the kiss was finished both elves were panting.

"Well?" Erestor asked when they had sufficiently gathered their breath.

"Mmmm," was the only reply Elithraniel could get out as she grinned inanely at him. Erestor raised an eyebrow again.

"Mmmm? That's all you can say?" he pretended to pout. Elithraniel shrugged, still grinning.

"Well it's about time!" a voice cut into the room.

Both occupants turned to find Glorfindel standing just outside the door. Erestor's gaze darkened suspiciously.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, mellon nin, long enough," Glorfindel replied.

On seeing the murderous look in Erestor's eyes Glorfindel quickly disappeared down the hallway, his laughter echoing behind him. Erestor pulled away from Elithraniel.

"Excuse me, I just remembered an important engagement I have to attend to right now," he announced as he strode towards the door.

"Erestor?" Elithraniel called as Erestor got to the door.

He glanced back.

"Try not to maim him too badly."

Erestor smirked, "Of course."

OoOoOoOo

"Well that was fun," Glorfindel declared as he sat gasping on the floor of the library.

After running away from Erestor for about an hour, covering every inch of Imladris, the two friends had finally wound up in the library again. Many eyebrows had risen at the unusual sight of Erestor running through the streets, but no one had followed them. Elithraniel had disappeared into the kitchens herself.

"You started it!" Erestor countered as he fell into his chair. Glorfindel laughed at that and got up to sit on the couch. Once settled in he glanced over at Erestor.

"That was quite a kiss," he tormented, winking. Erestor threw a book at him. Glorfindel ducked in the nick of time.

"So, mellon nin…" Glorfindel started. Erestor picked up another book and held it above his head menacingly. Glorfindel pushed on regardless, "When are you going to propose to her?"

The book came down and rested on the desk again. Erestor stared at the desk and then gave a smile.

"Soon."

TBC….


	21. Chapter 21

**as much as I hate to say it, this is it everyone...final chapter.. both Tamuril2 and I would like thank everyone who had read and reviewed our story..we greatly appreciate it..this chapters takes place many years later...**

CHAPTER 21

*Epilogue*

Elithraniel smiled as she watched her children and Alassea's children play together on the shores of Valinor. Elithraniel had married Erestor many years earlier, whereas Alassea had married Glorfindel only a week before they had left Imladris. Elithraniel shook her head and smiled when she saw the elflings tackle Erestor in a moment of happiness. Elithraniel watched as Alassea sat beside her.

" Hello Alassea."

Alassea smiled.

" Hello Elithraniel."

Alassea's gaze shifted to their children attacking Erestor.

" I am surprised that he still has a spine."

Elithraniel laughed.

" I am as well."

Alassea was about to reply, but Glorfindel sat between her and Elithraniel.

" What are we discussing? The latest in elf gossip?"

Elithraniel and Alassea laughed. Glorfindel smiled as he saw Erestor walk toward them.

" Are you well mellon nin? You look as though you have been attacked."

Erestor raised an eyebrow at the laughing elleth, then turned back to Glorfindel.

" I have."

Glorfindel looked at him confusion.

" By what?"

Erestor grinned.

"Elflings."

XXXXXXXX

Elithraniel laid beside her husband, watching him sleep. She remembered when he had first confessed his love when she had been taken captive by Morsilme and Hadereth.

_" No matter what happens, Glorfindel will make sure you are safe. I love you Elithraniel. I always have."_

Elithraniel smiled to herself and she laid her head on Erestor's chest. This is what she had always wanted. This is where she was meant to be. She was meant for Erestor just as he was meant for her.

~*THE END*~


End file.
